Losing You, Finding You, and Losing You Again
by rayei11
Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru have known each other since they were younger. When they get separated, they find each other in circumstances that make them enemies 10 years later. However, they don't know its the other until its too late.. or is it? R&R plz!


Hello ) This is my first fic that I decided to put together. There isn't much Kagome & Sesshoumaru in this story since I want to make this story more of a background story sort of thing. There will a part II after this story is done but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it. If you guys want everything in this one story then I can write it like that but that will probably be friggin long so I could do a two part story sort of thing. Of course part two will have more Kagome & Sesshoumaru thing going on. This story doesn't have any relation to the real Inuyasha storyline. No Naraku, jewel shard, anything of that sort. I'm just using some of the characters so I hope you guys enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline… )

Losing You, Finding You, and Losing You Again

Prologue

The trees were a bright green color along the mountainside. The sky was a murky dark color that was shielded by gray hued clouds. The river running alongside the mountain swayed calmly with the slight wind that blew throughout the area. The forest floor was covered with light green leaves that fell from the tree branches in swirls. Within the swaying branches, there stood two figures.

One, a man, with long silver hair that was tied up in a high ponytail was covered in blood, most of which were not his. Blood oozed from a somewhat fatal wound on his right shoulder. He gripped his sword tightly and stared at his opponent with compassion. He, Sesshoumaru, behind that compassion was determined not to hurt the other, for he loved her. Even in her state of blood covered and disheveled appearance, he couldn't stop himself from being proud of the beauty he knew was in that person.

Kagome stood before him, her sword in a ready position to strike him at a moment's notice. She was covered in sweat, dirt, and grime that she didn't pay attention to despite wanting to be clean. Her hair was mussed in the low ponytail that flowed down her back. Her breathing was controlled as her eyes stared Sesshoumaru down with wariness and confusion.

Sesshoumaru smiled at her genuinely that reached his eyes full of love. He stood without moving while studying Kagome closely. Kagome slightly unnerved kept her eyes on him without blinking. The wind blew around them to relieve their hot and humid state. The clouds moved to reveal the sun peaking down upon them casting shadows on their forms.

Kagome became impatient with Sesshoumaru and poised her sword straight at him readying her attack. Her right foot forward, she swung her body slightly back and ran to Sesshoumaru with as much swiftness she could muster. Sesshoumaru jumped backwards with grace he held at every step as Kagome continued her attack combinations. Sesshoumaru dodged another swing to his head and arched back as Kagome's sword swung forward. She thrust her sword again only to have it be blocked by Sesshoumaru's sword with a resounding 'cling.' They both jumped backwards, putting distance between the other as they locked eyes yet again.

Sesshoumaru winced slightly as pain ripped through his right shoulder. It seemed the wound had gotten slightly bigger making more blood flow from it.

Kagome's eyes hardened and asked him, "Are you going to kill me?"

Sesshoumaru smiled again, only this time, his eyes were filled with sorrow, "I have already hurt you once with blades that cannot be seen."

There was silence as Kagome stood straight staring at him in confusion. He was so full of surprises. She couldn't understand why he said that nor what was inside his head. It completely baffled her.

The sound of hooves resounded around them as demon slayers and monks on horseback raced towards them. Sesshoumaru, once hearing them, quickly shot forward to his dragon steed. His legs weary and heavy as he forced them to lift and carry him forward. His arms left loose behind him as he raced forward. Kagome stared after him trying to find what she should do next.

Sesshoumaru quickly settled on Ah Un before urging him to hurry on. Ah Un had an injured leg that would have helped him with his flight but was now useless. So Sesshoumaru settled for his dragon to move on foot as fast as he could carry him. Ah and Un both roared as adrenaline pumped throughout their entire body.

Kagome continued staring after Sesshoumaru as the demon slayers and monks raced passed her to catch him. She didn't know why, but there were tears that had started to form in her eyes. She wasn't one to cry and it surprised her. Her confusion grew more but she pushed it down with all her will power. Determined, she trailed after them.

--

Sesshoumaru raced on Ah Un through a valley with his mind elsewhere. Not far behind him chased his pursuers. His thoughts ran back to ten years ago. He didn't know why he was remembering but he knew that he was relieved to have found what he was looking for. He was at peace even though he was being chased. Ever since his father and mother died, he had finally found happiness at that time. He was soon ripped of that happiness and he was left alone yet again. He had finally found that happiness again only this time, fate would have it that they would be enemies. But, he was still content with just standing afar and observing. Now, he was standing on thin ice and he could even die. He knew, though, that this was not the end. This would only be the beginning for he knew wouldn't die; he couldn't die, not yet.

Ah Un was tiring and arrows were being sent their way. He dodged as many as possible, but the arrows were aimed quite closely to each other at him giving him hardly any room to dodge. Sesshoumaru was soon adorned with five arrows on his back. He had cuts on his arm and side where some arrows barely missed him. Pain seared through him and blurred his vision slightly. Another barrage of arrows came showering on him and a couple of them planted themselves on Ah Un as they reached a sharp cliff. Ah Un tumbled down to the ground and Sesshoumaru was thrown off of him. He landed with some semblance of grace and reached to pull out the arrows from his back with some difficulty.

The demon slayers and monks surrounded him with Sango and Miroku closer to him than the others showing a sense of leadership in the group. The demon slayers all carried guns that had been imported from foreign markets in which were pointed at him and the monks held up their bow and arrows pulled back taut.

"This is the end Sesshoumaru," Sango said in a firm voice.

Sesshoumaru replied, "This may be end for me but there will always be someone else there to take my place and continue what I started."

He gripped his sword readily and the demon slayers and monks quickly took aim and stood ready to shoot on command. They were all surprised when Kagome entered the circle looking at Sesshoumaru without blinking. She walked up to him and stopped a few feet away from him. His eyes slowly softened as he looked at Kagome's face. Her eyes hardened at that and swung her sword out in offense.

"I will be the one to kill you," she proclaimed to everyone with ears.

Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upwards, "…alright"

"I'm going, so you better not hold back," Kagome said.

"But Kagome…" Sango tried to stop Kagome but Miroku's hand blocked her. He shook his head to signal to her that Kagome needed to do this alone.

Sesshoumaru's face turned blank as he thought out what he would do. He had little time to decide as Kagome took a step towards him. She swung and Sesshoumaru took quick action. He made Kagome lose grip of her sword as he blocked her attack making her sword go flying to the side. He swung again to knock her out with his arm but was stopped when Kagome's arms braced the hit in front of her. They stood that way until Sesshoumaru moved the sword that was pointing up in the air so that she was gripping the hilt. He moved his hand over hers then swung and plunged the sword into his stomach. He gave her a small smile as he pulled the sword out.

"Wha…?" Kagome looked at him in shock.

Yup I'm done for the prologue.. That cliffy was really… a drop off.. haha. Don't worry Sesshoumarus not dying… Although he won't be appearing until maybe chapter 2 or 3..somewhere around there.. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to keep writing this story and finish it since I somehow end up not finishing a lot of things I start… But I hope that with your support that I will be motivated to finish it. I also hope that this made sense… When reading this over I found that it may be confusing -- If you have any questions or suggestions then tell me so that I can fix it. Also construction criticism please! Thanks

R&R!


End file.
